


If you don't fight, you die

by Penitence



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5249456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penitence/pseuds/Penitence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sie war eine Einzelgängerin und kam bis dato sehr gut allein zurecht. Als sie jedoch eines Tages Rick Grimes‘ Leben rettet, findet sie eine Familie, Freunde und vielleicht noch sehr viel mehr. </p><p> </p><p>(Anm.: Die Handlung der Geschichte spielt zwischen der dritten und vierten Staffel. Sie wird grob, aber nicht in allen Einzelheiten dem Verlauf der Serie folgen; Manche Charaktere, die in der Serie bereits gestorben sind, leben noch)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Home, sweet home

,,Wie viele Walker hast du getötet?‘‘ ,,Mehr als ich zählen kann.‘‘ ,,Wie viele Menschen hast du getötet?‘‘ ,,Nur einen.‘‘ ,,Warum?‘‘ Stille. Rick Grimes nutze die Zeit um die junge Frau, die vor ihm stand, in Ruhe zu betrachten. Ihr langes schwarzes Haar hatte sie in einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden. Sie war von zarter Gestalt, dennoch flink und geschickt. Er musste es wissen, denn er hatte es mit eigenen Augen gesehen. Sie hatte ihm soeben das Leben gerettet. 

Soweit er es sehen konnte, verbarg sich unter all dem Schmutz ein hübsches Gesicht. Doch das Auffälligste an ihr war ihre Augenfarbe. Die Iris ihres linken Auges strahlte in einem hellen blau, die des rechten war von einem satten warmen braun. Hätte er es mit einem Wort beschreiben müssen, wäre seine Wahl auf ‘‘außergewöhnlich‘‘ gefallen. 

Nun konzentrierte er sich wieder auf ihre Körpersprache. Sie war angespannt, die letzte Frage, die er gestellt hatte, schien ihr nicht zu gefallen. ,,Muss ich die Frage beantworten?‘‘ ,,Ja‘‘, antwortete er, kurz und knapp. Wieder herrschte Stille, in der er geduldig abwartete. Rick war ein Mann mit Prinzipien und gerade in dieser vom Chaos regierten Welt war es überlebenswichtig, gewisse Regeln zu befolgen. Jeder musste die Fragen beantworten. Es gab keine Ausnahmen. Er wartete so lange, bis er vermutete, dass sie es vorziehen würde wieder ihres Weges zu gehen, doch dann sprach sie. ,,Es war ein Unfall, aber er hatte es verdient.‘‘ Das genügte ihm. Ihre Beweggründe waren unwichtig, solange es der Wahrheit entsprach und das tat es, dass sagte ihm sein Instinkt, als Polizist hatte er ein Gespür für gewisse Dinge entwickelt. Ein kurzes Nicken zeigte der jungen Frau, dass sie die Aufnahmekriterien erfüllt hatte.

Beide liefen schweigend nebeneinander her. Rick sah mehrere Male in ihre Richtung. ,,Warum bist du ganz allein?‘‘, fragte er schließlich, resultierend aus einer Mischung von purerer Neugierde und alter Gewohnheit. Ihr Blick schweifte zu ihm, traf auf sein stahlblaues Augenpaar und verweilte dort für wenige Sekunden. ,,Ich bin gerne allein. So ist es einfacher‘‘, entgegnete sie, als beide über einen Baumstamm kletterten. Er reichte ihr die Hand um ihr hinunter zu helfen, aber die junge Frau beachtete sie nicht einmal. Ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen, als sie schweigend weitergingen. ,,Wie heißt du eigentlich?‘‘, versuchte er noch einmal ein Gespräch aufzubauen. Sie blieb abrupt stehen. ,,Wird das jetzt ein Verhör? Ich dachte ich hätte eure Aufnahmeprüfung bestanden‘‘, sagte sie, ihn misstrauisch anblickend. Der Griff um ihr Messer verstärkte sich kaum merklich, dennoch bemerkte er es. Sie war vorsichtig. Cleveres Ding. ,,Nein, versteh mich nicht falsch, aber wir sind nun mal eine Gemeinschaft. Jeder kennt jeden, jeder hilft dem anderen‘‘, nach eine kurzen Pause fuhr er fort, ,,Ich bin Rick. Rick Grimes.‘‘ Er hoffte dass seine Worte, ihr die Antwort erleichtern würden. Sie stieß einen Seufzer aus, er hatte ihr die Bedingungen bereits erklärt und sie hatte sich dazu entschieden es zumindest zu versuchen. ,,Helen Smith‘‘, entgegnete sie und drückte kurz seine Hand, die er ihr noch einmal gereicht hatte. Rick wandte sich wieder dem holprigen Weg zu, in der Ferne konnte er bereits den Betonbau erkennen. Es war nicht mehr weit und die Gewissheit bald wieder zu Hause zu sein beschleunigte seine Schritte. ‘‘Zu Hause‘‘; gäbe es ein unpassenderes Wort um einen Ort wie diesen zu beschreiben? Einen Ort, der eigentlich dazu bestimmt war, als Gefängnis und nicht als Zufluchtsort zu dienen. Aber hier lebten die Menschen, die er liebte und die ihm etwas bedeuteten. Obwohl es oft schwierig war, war es alles was er hatte. Was konnte er noch wollen?

Trotz ihrer Größe, hatte sie kaum Probleme mit ihm Schritt zu halten. Der tägliche Überlebenskampf hatte zur Folge, dass sie eine gute Ausdauer besaß. Einzig und allein das permanente Stechen in ihrem Knöchel verlangsamte sie ein wenig. Da sie gut darin war, solche Dinge vor anderen zu verbergen, bemerkte Rick erst jetzt, als sich der Schmerz kurz in ihren Gesichtszügen zeigte, dass sie verletzt war. Er kam langsam auf sie zu, als er fragte: ,,Alles in Ordnung?‘‘ Er begutachtete sie von Kopf bis Fuß. Es waren keine äußeren Verletzungen erkennbar, das konnte etwas gutes oder sehr schlechtes bedeuten. ,,Ja es geht schon, mein Knöchel macht mir nur ein wenig zu schaffen‘‘, erwiderte sie, als sie sich widerwillig an seiner Schulter festhielt um ihren Fuß für einen Moment zu entlasten. Sie stützend gingen beide langsam weiter.   
,,Es ist nicht mehr weit‘‘, sagte Rick und deutete außerhalb der Bäume nach vorn auf das freie Feld. Er hatte Recht, die hohen weißen Gitterzäune waren bereits in Sicht.

Eine Frau mittleren Alters mit kurzen grauen Haaren kam ihnen entgegen und öffnete das Gitter. ,,Wen hast du uns denn da mitgebracht‘‘, fragte sie neugierig und freundlich lächelnd. ,,Drei tote Hasen und meine Lebensretterin‘‘, antwortete Rick, als er Helen dabei half, die letzten Meter beinahe schmerzfrei zu überwinden.   
Die ältere Frau, blickte sie nun noch neugieriger an, als sie sagte: ,,Ja wenn das so ist, dann Herzlich Willkommen.‘‘ 

,,Home, sweet home‘‘, sagte Rick, sanft ihre Schulter drückend, als sich die massive Tür des Gefängnisses knarzend öffnete.


	2. Giftzwerg

,,Danke‘‘, hauchte Helen, als Rick ihr geholfen hatte Platz zu nehmen und die ältere Frau, bereits einen reichlich gedeckten Teller vor ihr auf dem Tisch platzierte. ,,Ich werde die beiden Damen, dann mal ein wenig allein lassen‘‘, verabschiedete sich Rick mit einem letzten Blick auf Helen. Er durchquerte schnellen Schrittes den Raum und war dann durch die Tür, die wie sie vermutete zu den Gefängniszellen führte, verschwunden. ,,Du hast doch bestimmt Hunger‘‘, sagte die zierliche Frau, als sie ihr das Besteck reichte und lenkte dadurch Helens Aufmerksamkeit auf ihren eigenen leeren Magen. Sie brachte nur ein kleines Nicken zu Stande, denn sie war von der ganzen aufrichtigen Fürsorge die man ihr entgegen brachte ein wenig überrumpelt. Außerdem bemerkte sie, dass die forschenden Blicke der wenigen Anwesenden über sie glitten, als wäre sie ein exotisches Tier und das machte sie zusätzlich nervös. Die ältere Frau schien weder die Blicke der anderen noch Helens Schweigen abzuschrecken. Sie nahm ihr gegenüber am Tisch platz, als sie sagte: ,,Ich bin Carol. Hast du auch einen Namen?‘‘ ,,Helen‘‘, antwortete diese und nahm etwas von dem warmen frisch gebackenem Brot, das ihr in einem kleinen Körbchen angeboten wurde. Da Carol sie nicht bedrängte und den Großteil des Redens übernahm, fühlte sie sich in ihrer Gegenwart etwas wohler und das Gespräch, das sie beim Essen führten kam ihr leicht über die Lippen. 

Da sie gebannt einer von Carols Erzählungen über die Zeit vor dem Gefängnis lauschte, zuckte sie erschrocken zusammen, als sich eine warme schwere Hand auf ihre Schulter legte. Sie sah auf und blickte in das freundliche Gesicht eines alten Mannes. Zu seiner rechten, wenige Schritte von ihm entfernt stand Rick, der einige Bandagen in den Händen hielt. ,,Guten Tag, meine Liebe, ich bin Hershel Greene‘‘, sagte der Ältere, sanft lächelnd.   
,,Wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht würde ich gerne Ihren Knöchel untersuchen und gegebenenfalls versorgen.‘‘ ,,Okay‘‘, murmelte Helen und rutschte zum Rand der Bank, damit er genügend Freiraum für seine Begutachtung hatte. Er kniete ein wenig unbeholfen nieder, streifte den Schuh von ihrem Fuß, gefolgt von ihrer Socke und betastete dann behutsam ihren Knöchel. Helen spürte die Rauheit seiner Finger, doch kaum Schmerzen. ,,Sie haben Glück, es ist nichts ernstes, ein leichter Stützverband wird ausreichen‘‘, sagte Hershel, als er Rick darum bat ihm die Bandagen zu reichen.   
Seine Arbeitsschritte waren sicher und geschult, er wusste was er tat, nachdem er fertig war half er ihr aufzustehen. Als sie ein wenig umherging spürte sie, wie bereits vermutet, dass Hershel sehr gute Arbeit geleistet hatte, der Schmerz war fast gänzlich verschwunden. Dennoch trat er näher um den Verband ein wenig auszubessern, dabei stellte er Helen ein paar Fragen zu ihrem allgemeinem Wohlbefinden. Da ihre Aufmerksamkeit dem älteren Mann galt, bemerkte sie nicht, dass sich die Eingangstür des Gefängnisses abermals öffnete.

,,Helen?!‘‘, rief eine, ihr vertraue Stimme. Sie blickte auf und glaubte, dass ihre Augen ihr einen Streich spielen würden. ,,Michonne? Oh mein Gott, ich dachte...‘‘, war alles, was sie noch sagen konnte, denn Michonne war auf sie zugelaufen und drückte sie so fest an ihre Brust, dass es ihr die Luft raubte. 

Die Anwesenden waren über den Gefühlsausbruch der dunkelhäutigen Frau mehr als überrascht. Obwohl sie nun schon so lange bei ihnen war, hatte sie äußerst selten irgendwelche Gefühlsregungen gezeigt, doch jetzt als sie die zierliche Frau in ihren Armen hielt, wirkte sie beinahe wie ein vollkommen anderer Mensch. ,,Ich hätte niemals geglaubt, dass ich dich noch eimal wieder sehen würde‘‘, flüsterte Michonne mit belegter Stimme. ,,Ich auch nicht. Ich dachte, dass du es nicht geschafft hättest. Ich bin so froh, dass es dir gut geht‘‘, sagte Helen, voller Erleichterung darüber dass ihre Freundin gesund und munter war. 

,,Jetzt weiß ich endlich von wem Michonne so oft gesprochen hat. Stimmt es wirklich, dass du die besten Pfannkuchen der Welt machst?‘‘, fragte ein junger Teenager, der bis dahin nur neugierig durch die Tür gespäht hatte und im Verlauf des Gespräches immer näher gekommen war. Seinen dunklen Schopf zierte ein großer Sheriff Hut und sie vermutete, dass es sich bei dem Jungen um Ricks Sohn handeln könnte. ,,Also wenn du mir die Zutaten besorgst, dann kannst du es morgen früh selbst herausfinden‘‘, antwortete Helen und lächelte liebevoll, als sie das Strahlen in seinen Augen bemerkte.

,,Ist die Willkommens Runde jetzt endlich beendet?‘‘, fragte eine tiefe gelangweilte Stimme zu ihrer rechten. Sie sah sich nach dessen Ursprung um und fand ihn, neben Rick stehend. Seine Hände hatte er lässig in den Hosentaschen vergraben und fixierte sie mit seinen blauen Augen, die fast vollkommen von seinen dunklen Haaren verdeckt wurden. In deren Tiefen lag etwas ungeheuer grobes, dass Helen einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Mit einem letzten missbilligenden Blick in ihre Richtung, nahm er Rick zur Seite und redete mit gedämpfter Stimme auf ihn ein. Helen konnte jedoch Bruchstücke ihrer Konversation aufschnappen. 

,,Entschuldige mal, ich habe Rick das Leben gerettet und er hat mir angeboten hier bei euch zu leben. Ich habe mich nicht aufgedrängt, okay. Wenn du irgendein Problem hast, kannst du es mir ins Gesicht sagen.‘‘ Sie gab ein interessantes Bild ab, denn so klein wie sie war hatte sie sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen gestellt und pikte Daryl mit ihrem Zeigefinger gegen die Brust. Er hätte über ihre Kühnheit beinahe lachen können, doch etwas vollkommen anderes fesselte seine Aufmerksamkeit. In seinem ganzen Leben hatte er noch nie so außergewöhnliche und ausdrucksstarke Augen gesehen. Für einen Moment war er wie versteinert. ,,Hallo? Ich rede mit dir‘‘, sagte sie, ihn mit unverhohlener Missbilligung anblickend. Sie hatte ihre Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und ihr Gewicht auf das gesunde Bein verlagert. Er blinzelte ein paar mal und als er die Sprache zurück erlangte, knurrte er: ,,Hör mal gut zu, du Zwerg, wir arbeiten für unser Essen und leisten alle einen Beitrag. Wir sind hier nicht die Wohlfahrt. Also beweg dich lieber und mach dich nützlich!‘‘ Der Vorwurf war unangebracht und unfair, das wusste er, dennoch hielt es ihn nicht davon ab, sie so vor den Kopf zu stoßen. Er und Rick konnten beobachten, wie eine zarte Röte in ihre Wangen schoss und in ihren Augen blanke Wut aufblitze. Michonne kannte diesen Blick nur all zu gut, obwohl sie gerne gesehen hätte, wie Helen Daryl vor aller Augen verbal nieder machte, hielt sie es dennoch für das Beste ihre Freundin zurückzuhalten. Sie wusste, dass Helen unendlich müde und erschöpft war, man sah es ihr vielleicht nicht an, aber Michonne hatte nach jahrelanger Freundschaft gelernt solche Anzeichen zu erkennen und perfekt zu deuten. 

Bevor sie die Chance hatte einzuschreiten, war Carol diejenige die, die Situation entschärfte. Sie trat zwischen die beiden und sagte an Helen gerichtete: ,,Du bist doch sicher müde, Helen. Wie wäre es, wenn Michonne und ich dir alles wichtige zeigen und noch ein wenig in Ruhe miteinander plaudern?‘‘ Erst jetzt lösten Helen und Daryl ihre Blicke voneinander. Daryl sah sich suchend nach einem anderen Fixierpunkt im Raum um, dabei fiel sein Blick auf Rick, der ihn mit einem wissenden Lächeln beobachtete. 

Es stimmte, Helen war unendlich müde, doch vor allem war sie auch durcheinander, glücklich, wütend und verletzt. Aus diesem ganzen Gefühlstumult war die Empörung momentan, das hervorstechendste Gefühl. Wie konnte dieser ungehobelte Kerl es wagen, so mit ihr zu sprechen! Das würde ein Nachspiel haben, darauf konnte er sich verlassen. Doch jetzt war sie einfach zu erschöpft für eine weitere Auseinandersetzung, also nickte sie stumm und folgte Carol.

Als sich Helen mit Carol und Michonne zu den Aufenthaltsräumen aufmachte, schaute Daryl ein letztes Mal in ihre Richtung und hätte sich beinahe an dem Brötchen, das er gerade aß verschluckt. Sie besaß doch tatsächlich die Unverfrorenheit ihm die Zunge herauszustrecken. Wie alt war sie? Zwölf? Er war kurz davor ihr hinterher zu laufen, doch Rick, der Helens Geste ebenso gesehen hatte hielt ihn lachend zurück. 

,,Also, Temperament hat die Kleine, dass muss man ihr lassen‘‘, sagte er breit grinsend, als er Daryl einen Teller reichte. ,,Wenn du mich fragst, ist sie eher eine kleiner Giftzwerg‘‘, entgegnete er gereizt, als er sich gegen die Arbeitszeile lehnte. Ricks Antwort darauf, war wieder dieses nervtötende Lächeln und ein simples Achselzucken. Damit war die Sache vorläufig erledigt und beide nahmen ihre Malzeit stehend ein. Daryl schwieg, doch innerlich brodelte er. Er war von Anfang an von der Idee, vollkommen fremden Menschen Zuflucht zu gewähren nicht sonderlich begeistert gewesen und das Auftauchen dieser nervigen kleinen Person, schien seine Vorurteile nur zu bestätigen. 

Eine größere Anzahl von Menschen bedeutet nicht zwangsläufig mehr Sicherheit für den Einzelnen. Er fragte sich, ob Rick wirklich das Richtige tat und sich dessen Mitgefühl nicht letztendlich nachteilig auf die Gruppe auswirken würde. Wenn er auch nicht ahnen konnte, was die Zukunft bringen würde, wusste er eins mit tausendprozentiger Gewissheit: Helen und er würden mit Sicherheit, keine Freunde werden.


	3. Realität

,,Jetzt reg dich doch nicht so auf und setzt dich endlich hin, du machst mich ganz nervös‘‘, meinte Michonne tadelnd, konnte sich das Lachen jedoch nicht verkneifen, denn in ihrer Wut, wirkte Helen, wie ein aufgebauschter kleiner Vogel.   
,,So ein Idiot!‘‘, stieß sie nun zum Dritten mal hervor, als sie sich auf das Bett fallen ließ, auf dem ihre Freundin bereits Platz genommen hatte.   
,,Ich weiß, Daryl kann manchmal ein ganz schöner Mistkerl sein, aber im Grunde ist er ein guter Kerl.‘‘   
,,Das glaube ich erst, wenn ich es sehe‘‘, erwiderte Helen mit erhobenen Zeigefinger und machte es sich daraufhin im Schneidersitz bequem.   
Die beiden Frauen lächelten einander an.   
Irgendwie, war genauso wie damals, als sie beide den Überlebenskampf gemeinsam bestritten hatten und doch vollkommen anders. Nachdem sich ihre Wege getreten hatten, war so viel geschehen. So viel Leid, so viel unaussprechliches. Beide hatten sich verändert, waren mutiger und stärker geworden. Trotzdem fand Michonne, dass Helen, obwohl sie auf den ersten Blick robuster wirkte, noch immer sanftmütig war. Sie war immer die Gutherzige von ihnen beiden gewesen.

,,Wo bist du eigentlich gelandet, nachdem alles…naja, du weißt schon…’’, fragte die athletische Frau, sie zupfte an einem Faden an ihrer zerschlissenen Bettdecke, als sie ihre Freundin fragend anblickte. Helen verstand augenblicklich, wovon Michonne sprach: Nachdem alles den Bach runter gegangen war. Nachdem ihr Camp von Beißern überrannt worden war, nachdem sie sich aus den Augen verloren hatten.  
,,Hier und da’’, erwiderte die Dunkelhaarige.   
,,Hauptsächlich, war ich allein unterwegs. Ich kam gut zurecht. Für Walker und Beißer war ich zu flink und für alle anderen zu klein. Ich konnte mich gut verstecken und wenn es doch mal brenzlig wurde, haben mich die meisten Angreifer ziemlich unterschätzt.‘‘   
Sie winkelte ihren schmalen Arm an und deutete spielerisch, auf ihre kaum vorhandenen Muskeln, wieder brachen die beiden Frauen in Gelächter aus.

,,Ruhe da vorne! Es gibt hier Leute, die schlafen wollen!‘‘, schrie jemand wütend, weiter den Gang hinunter.   
,,Entschuldigung!‘‘, rief Helen lachend zurück und kurz darauf, schafften sie es tatsächlich ihre Lautstärke zu drosseln.   
Beide wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln, ihre Bauchmuskeln schmerzten, aber es tat einfach gut, nach so langer Zeit, mal wieder herzlich zu lachen. 

Als sie sich schließlich völlig beruhigt hatten, schien sich die Schwertkämpferin zusehends unwohler in ihrer Haut zu fühlen. Irgendetwas brannte ihr auf der Seele. Die junge Frau, die ihr gegenüber saß, blickte sie fragend an, wartete geduldig darauf, welche Frage sie ihr wohl stellen würde. Michonne fuhr sich mit ihrer Zunge über die leicht rosigen Lippen und wisperte beinahe: ,,Hast du, hast du sie wiedergefunden, Helen?’’   
Es war unleugbar, das der Angesprochenen, die Frage sehr unangenehm war, denn sie zog umgehend die Knie zu sich heran und schüttelte stumm ihren Kopf, da sie ihrer Stimme nicht traute und wich Michonnes Blick aus, damit diese die Tränen, die sich nun aus einem völlig anderen Grund in ihren Augenwinkeln sammelten nicht bemerkte. Die dunkelhäutige Frau drückte mitfühlend ihre Hand.   
,,Keine Sorge, Helen, es ist nicht unmöglich, wir haben uns auch wiedergefunden. Gib die Hoffnung nicht auf’‘, versuchte sie ihre Freundin aufzumuntern, tätschelte ihren Kopf, so wie sie es früher häufig getan hatte, diese mütterliche Geste entlockte ihr wieder ein kleines Lächeln.   
,,So und jetzt wird geschlafen. Nicht, dass du noch alle Anderen aufweckst‘‘, flachste sie herum, während sie Helen von ihrem Bett verscheuchte.   
,,Typisch’’, meinte die kurzzeitig Heimatlose theatralisch, ,,du kaust mir fast ein Ohr ab und jetzt bin ich Schuld!’‘   
Damit machte sie es sich auf ihrem eigenen Bett bequem, zog die Decke über den Kopf und war fast augenblicklich eingeschlafen, so dass sie Michonnes Erwiderung nicht mehr hörte.

 

~~~*~~~

 

In den Waben des Morgennebels, zeichnete sich die Silhouette eines Mannes ab. Der Tau der von den Blättern tropfte, verfing sich in den Härchen seines nackten Oberarms, als er durch das Dickicht streifte. Die Luft roch frisch und rein, sie war noch nicht durch den fauligen Gestank der Beißer verpestet. In diesen frühen Stunden, schienen selbst die Untoten zu ruhen. Die Wenigen, die seinen Weg kreuzten, befanden sich in einem Zustand der Lethargie. Ihre starren ausdruckslosen Augen, blickten in die Leere, schienen den Mann, der sich an ihnen vorbei schlich, überhaupt nicht zu bemerken.

Sein weiterer Weg, führte ihn aus dem Wald heraus, auf das offene Feld. Mit schnellen Schritten hatte er es überquert, denn er bewegte sich viel zu flink, als dass ihn die trägen Walker, die dort umher liefen, jemals hätten einholen können. Ohne Probleme, erreichte er den hochragenden Zaun, betätigte den selbstöffnenden Mechanismus, schlüpfte durch den Eingang und schritt auf das hochragende Mauerwerk zu. Seiner Beute, entledigte er sich an einem kleinen Arbeitstisch. Der Zubereitung, konnte er sich später widmen, nun gab es erst einmal wichtigere Dinge zu erledigen. Er hatte Hunger, sehr großen sogar, er war zwar im allgemeinen ein schlechter Esser, aber die lange Jagd hatte in angestrengt und seine wenigen Reserven vom Vortag aufgebraucht. Somit, durchschritt er die kahlen Flure des Gefängnisses auf der Suche nach etwas essbaren und sollte, in dem großen Gemeinschaftsraum, der im Zentrum des Gebäudes lag fündig werden. Der, für seinen Geschmack, viel zu überfüllt war. Beinahe alle, sowohl Neuankömmlinge als auch diejenigen, die schon seit langer Zeit zu der Gruppe gehörten, waren dort versammelt. Redeten über alte Zeiten, in der die Welt noch in Ordnung gewesen war. Die Vergangenheit, war ein beliebtes Thema bei den Älteren, die Zukunft wurde von der jüngeren Generation diskutiert. Die Kinder liefen umher und hatten ihren Spaß. Soweit man es einrichten konnte, versuchte man die Unschuld in ihren Herzen zu beschützen. Eine Aufgabe, die an manchen Tagen schier unmöglich war.

Der im Türrahmen stehende Mann, war drauf und dran, wieder zu verschwinden, doch bevor er dies tun konnte, wurde er von jemandem entdeckt.   
,,Daryl!‘‘, rief die ihm vertraute Stimme. Notgedrungen, wandte sich der Angesprochene um und sah, dass Ricks Sohn mit zwei Pfannkuchen in den Händen auf ihn zugelaufen kam.   
Von einem der beiden, war nur noch die Hälfte übrig, den Unversehrten, reichte er dem Jäger freudestrahlend und sagte mit vollem Mund: ,,Hier, für dich. Einen konnte ich noch retten, der Rest wurde schon vernichtet.‘‘   
,,Danke‘‘, kam die gegrummelte Antwort, als er den Pfannkuchen entgegen nahm. Unter den erwartungsvollen Blick des Jungen, biss er hinein und glaubte, dass seine Geschmacksnerven explodieren würden. Eigentlich war er nicht der Typ, der sich etwas aus Süßspeisen machte, er bevorzugte deftigere Kost, aber er hätte gelogen, wenn er nun behauptet hätte, dass das Gebäck nicht schmecken würde.

,,Gut, oder?‘‘, fragte Carl, breit grinsend, als er den Rest seines Pfannkuchens mit zwei großen Bissen verdrückte. Gut, war gar kein Ausdruck. Es war perfekt.   
,,Hmhm’’, gab Daryl, nun selbst mit vollem Mund zurück.   
Carl strahlte ihn an.   
,,Ich schaue mal nach, ob Helen schon neue gemacht hat’’, damit lief er los und ließ Daryl allein zurück. Helen, daran hatte er gar nicht mehr gedacht. Kleine, nervige, vorlaute Helen, die wie er nun feststellen konnte, in der Nähe der Arbeitsplatte stand, um neuen Teig für mehr Pfannkuchen zu zubereiteten. Währenddessen, unterhielt sie sich mit Rick, der ihr nacheinander die benötigten Zutaten anreichte. Die beiden schienen bester Laune zu sein, sie lachten und redeten miteinander, als hätten sie nie irgendetwas anderes getan. Als Carl die Beiden erreichte, konnte Daryl aus der Ferne beobachten, wie liebevoll die Fremde mit dem Teenager umging. Sie hörte ihm aufmerksam zu, tätschelte seine Schulter -sie musste sich nicht einmal hinabbeugen, da sie beinahe auf Augenhöhe waren- und lachte über irgendetwas, dass Rick daraufhin zu ihr sagte. 

Der Jäger hingegen, der wie immer, mehr der stille Beobachter war, kam einfach nicht über die Tatsache hinweg, dass die junge Frau, trotz ihrer Größe so lange allein überlebt haben sollte. Mal ehrlich, da war doch irgendetwas faul, sie war ein Winzling, ein Zwerg. Sie war so zierlich, dass er davon überzeugt war, dass sie zerbrechen würde, wenn man sie nur ein einziges Mal zu feste anfassen würde. Nein, so jemand passte nicht in diese Welt. Sie passte nicht zu ihnen. Sie war zu schwach, zu klein, zu weich. Und dennoch musste er zugeben, auch wenn es ihm überhaupt nicht in den Kram passte, dass sie alles andere, als fehl am Platz wirkte. 

Es war, als gehöre sie genau hierher, als wäre es nie anders gewesen.

Diese Entdeckung, entlockte ihm ein tiefes Brummen, dass von keinem anderen wahr genommen wurde und wieder in der Stille, die um ihn herum herrschte versank. Zu allem Überfluss, bemerkte er, dass sich Ricks blaue Augen auf ihn fokussierten und er ihn zeitgleich zu sich hinüber winkte. Eine klammheimliche Flucht war nun nicht mehr möglich. Na ganz toll, dachte er säuerlich, als er sich anschickte langsam zu ihnen zu gehen, das wird ja jetzt bestimmt richtig lustig werden. Und das sollte es auch, denn Helen begrüßte ihn sogleich mit einem freundlichen: ,,Na, Blödmann, alles klar?’’, als sie das Mehl in der Schüssel mit den Eiern verrührte und sich nicht einmal die Mühe machte aufzusehen.   
Aus seinem Augenwinkel, konnte er sehen, dass der ehemalige Polizist beinahe in seine, mit Kaffee gefüllte Tasse spuckte, ein Lachen konnte er sich gerade noch so verkneifen. Daryls Kiefermuskeln spannten sich an, während er versuchte, den Mann neben sich, so gut er konnte, zu ignorieren. Sein Mund öffnete sich, um diesem aufmüpfigen kleinen Ding eine passende Antwort entgegen zu schleudern, doch genau in diesem Moment, drehte sie ihren dunklen Schopf in seine Richtung und sah ihn an. Ebenso wie am Tag zuvor, stockte ihm der Atem, als er ihre Augen erblickte, die so klar und so unsagbar rein waren, wie er es noch bei keinem Menschen gesehen hatte. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass sie mit diesem einen Blick direkt in sein Innerstes blicken könnte. Als sehe sie ihn. Jede Schwäche, jeden Makel. 

Einfach alles.

Obwohl er vollkommen bekleidet war, fühlte er sich mit einem Mal, nackt, entblößt und verletzbar.   
,,Na, wieder Mal sprachlos?’’, fuhr sie fort, bedachte ihn mit einem zuckersüßen leicht höhnischen Grinsen, dass ihre Augen zum leuchten brachte.   
Zum ersten Mal, in seinem ganzen Leben, war er wirklich vollkommen sprachlos.   
Er wusste einfach nicht, was er sagen sollte, sein Gehirn schien sich verabschiedet zu haben; ohne einen letzten Abschiedsgruß oder irgendwelche netten Worte. Die junge Frau rollte genervt mit den Augen.   
,,Also, weißt du, ich würde ja gerne noch ein wenig mit dir plaudern, du bist in der Hinsicht wirklich äußerst eloquent, Daryl’’, meinte sie sarkastisch, ,,aber ich habe noch ein paar andere Dinge zu erledigen, also entschuldige mich bitte, denn ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit.’’   
Mit einem letzten kleinen Lächeln in Richtung des Anführers der Gruppe, zog sie von dannen, beladen mit der riesigen Schüssel, die sie zu Michonne brachte, die bereits am Herd auf sie wartete.

,,Sag mal ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?’’, drang die Stimme des Sheriffs an sein Ohr. Er klang belustigt, aber auch ein wenig besorgt.   
,,Alles in bester Ordnung’’, gab der Angesprochene knurrend zurück. Rick zog die Augenbrauen in die Höhe.   
,,Es sieht aber nicht danach aus, Daryl’’, er folgte dem stechenden Blick des Jägers, der noch immer auf Helen gerichtet war und stieß einen langen Seufzer aus.   
,,Hör mal zu, Daryl’’, begann er diplomatisch, ,,ich weiß, dass ihr Beide keinen guten Start hattet, aber Helen scheint wirklich ein guter Mensch zu sein, glaub mir. Sie hat genauso wie du, eine harte Schale, aber einen ziemlich weichen Kern’’, sagte er und schmunzelte, als Daryl ihm einen bösen Blick zuwarf.   
Aber den Sheriff ließ dessen Wut, wie immer, ziemlich kalt.   
,,Ich sage nicht, dass ihr die aller besten Freunde werden sollt. Ich gebe dir nur den Rat, dir die Mühe zu machen, sie ein wenig besser kennenzulernen.’’   
Er beobachtete die beiden Frauen, die noch immer am Herd standen und weiterhin die Pfannen schwangen, dabei redeten und lachten sie unentwegt.   
,,Sieh dir Michonne an, Daryl, denkst du sie würde sich ihr gegenüber so herzlich verhalten, wenn sie es nicht wert wäre? Du weißt wie sie ist, Daryl. Michonne ist manchmal noch abweisender und mürrischer, als du, aber seitdem Helen hier ist, scheint sie förmlich aufzublühen. Das wird jawohl auch dir nicht entgangen sein.’’

Der Armbrustschütze war noch immer schweigsam, doch im Stillen, konnte er Rick nur zustimmen. Helen, schien auf viele einen positiven Effekt zu haben. Carl, zum Beispiel, der schien einen wirklichen Narren an ihr gefressen zu haben. Wo immer sie war, war auch er nicht weit. Er folgte ihr beinahe auf Schritt und Tritt, auch jetzt, in diesem Moment, lief er wieder zu ihr, um ihr bei der Verteilung, der voll beladenen Teller behilflich zu sein. Daryl knabberte an seiner Unterlippe, während er das bunte Treiben beobachtete. Seine starren verhärteten Furchen, wurden etwas weicher, als er sah, dass Helen einem jungen Mädchen zu Hilfe kam, die ihren Pfannkuchen hatte fallen und nun traurig zu Boden sah. Sie strich der Kleinen sanft über’s Haar und bot ihr stattdessen ihren eigenen an.   
,,Siehst du’’, flüsterte der Mann neben ihm, in seinen Augen lag ein Lächeln.   
,,So jemand kann nicht schlecht sein.’’

Daryl seufzte hörbar und genervt, denn das hier war doch nun wirklich unfair. Er wollte Helen nicht mögen, er wollte sie nicht als etwas anderes sehen, als das, wofür er sie gehalten hatte: Ein nerviges selbstsüchtiges Ding, das nur auf ihren eignen Vorteil aus war. Aber so sehr er es auch drehte und wendete, die Realität war nun mal nicht zu ändern.

Denn seit wann, war das Leben jemals fair?


End file.
